mysingingmonstersfandomcom-20200222-history
Idle Animations/DoF
This page is still a work in progress. Every monster has its own idle animation. Idle animations are animations that play when a Monster is not playing or singing its song. Every monster (from Creepuscule to Woolabee) has an idle animation. Here you can find a list of descriptions for the idle animations, and gifs of the animations as well. (Make sure to edit every time you see more idle animations in your head, and to add gifs if you can find them. We can arrange them!) (This is the DoF Version of Idle Animations, if your looking for MSM Animations, Please look here:) Single Element * Kayna: As a baby, it rocks side to side. As an adult, it steps side to side while swaying its arms. * Tweedle: Stays in tempo by vaguely flying and slightly tilting side to side. * Potbelly: As a baby, it sways side to side with its body. As an adult, it does the same thing, and it also smiles. *Mammott: As a baby it raises its arms slightly. As an adult it raises its arms and then pushes them out. *Toe Jammer: Pushes its body in and out while looking around. *Noggin: As a baby it looks around while stomping its feet. As an adult it stomps its feet while wiggling its fingers. BabyKaynaIdle.gif|Baby Kayna Mystery Like.png|More images of Baby and Adult Idle Animations coming soon! Double Element *Dandidoo: When this monster is idle, it stays in tempo by fashionably shaking its head to the beat as a baby. As an adult, it taps its feet to the beat while looking around. *Cybop: *Quibble: As a baby, the two heads rock back and forth as the body subtly bounces and the water ripples. As an adult, the heads rock slower. *Pango: While idle, the baby Pango jumps and lifts its arms, supposedly in an attempt to fly. As an adult, it steps back and forth and opens its beak in a smile. *Shrubb: As a baby, the Shrubb is inside the pot to rock back and forth while it starts playing. *Oaktopus: As a baby, it lifts its tentacles in rhythm and then raises them all while smiling. As an adult, it looks away and then back again quickly. *Furcorn: As a baby it looks around while stomping its feet. As an adult it raises its feet and jumps in the air. *Maw: As a baby, it bounces up with its tongue out, and sways its body side to side while smiling. As an adult, it bobs up and down. *Fwog: As a baby, it just lies on the ground, and occasionally its mouth puffs out. As an adult, it sways back and forth and occasionally hops. *Drumpler: Sways back and forth, holding its drumsticks. *Stogg: As a baby it stomps left and right to each other beat of the song. As an adult it walks forward slightly, then proceeds to walk backwards to its original position. *Boskus: As a baby it stomps all 4 feet to the beat of the song while swaying left and right. As an adult, it does a similar animation but doesn't sway, and instead does a little jump at the last beat. *Phangler: As a baby it rocks back and forth swinging its microphone. As an adult, it jumps forward a little and bobs up and down. *Flowah: As a baby it moves back and forth, moving its hands and feet up and down as well. As an adult, it walks in place while moving its arms back and forth with swift movements. *Glowl: As a baby it bobs up and down while swaying. As an adult, it sways while moving itis arms and feet to the beat. Baby_Dandidoo_Idle.gif|Baby Dandidoo. AdultFwogIdle.gif|Adult Fwog. Mystery Like.png|More images of Baby and Adult Idle Animations coming soon! Triple Element * PomPom: As a baby it waves its pompoms and occasionally shakes them in the air and smiles. As an adult, it slowly sways side to side. * Thumpies: When these two monsters are idle, they stay in tempo by (even though they're not on their instrument) remaining to bounce on the ground. The pink one bounces and spins excitedly, while the brown one bounces a bit nervously, like in the original game. * Pummel: It stays in tempo by swinging its hands in the air and moving its tongues. * Clamble: Its idle animation is much more vivid than in the original game, hopping side to side. * Bowgart: * T-Rox: As a baby, it slowly lowers itself down, and then leaps up again. As an adult, it lowers itself up and down. * Floogull: As a baby it moves its 4 arms alternately to the beat of the song. As an adult, it does the same whilst swaying. * Barrb: As a baby it bobs up and down and stomps its feet. As an adult, it sways its whole body left and right while still stomping its feet. * Whaddle: As a baby it bobs up and down and moves its feet alternately. As an adult, it walks in place while swaying left and right, therefore causing its floppy ears to do the same. * Woolabee: As a baby it's calm and occasionally chews its cud while the birds do nothing. As an adult, Woolabee chews its cud for a while, then stops, while swaying back and forth. The birds still do nothing. ( This is only visible in the guide, as Woolabee never stops playing on Cloud Island. ) * Rootitoot: As a baby it sways its whole body left and right and moves its feet. As an adult it moves left and right quickly like it has hot feet. * Sooza: As a baby it sways its whole body left and right because its horn is so heavy, and it even almost falls over but saves itself. As an adult, its body weight counters the horn's, so it can walk in place and swing its arms with ease. It moves the same way Pom Pom moves when idle. * Repatillo: As a baby it bobs up and down and moves its front legs only. As an adult, it does the same but has more horizontal motion, and also moves all 4 legs to the beat. * Ziggurab: As a baby it moves its body and claws left and right. Plus its top layer bounces up and down. As an adult it does the same but moves its tiny legs more. * Thrumble: As a baby it sways its neck from side to side and shows a big smile. As an adult, it stretches its neck up and down while stomping, making its fists touch the ground as well. * Wynq: As a baby it stops its feet to the beat and moves from side to side, half the time looking at the camera. As an adult, it does exactly the same thing, only its mustache wiggles with each stomp. * Congle: * Spunge: * Reedling: * Scups: Whaddle.gif Mystery Like.png|Images of Baby and Adult Idle Animations coming soon! Quad Element * Entbrat: As a baby it swings back and forth on its huge horns, and smiles. As an adult, it stomps its feet and sways back and forth. * Deedge:It will occasionally touch its headphones as it moves its head back and forth to the tempo of the music. * Shellbeat: As a baby, it sticks out its arms holding its instruments. As an adult, it leans back, and then throws itself forward again. * Tring: As a baby it "rocks" back and forth with swift movements and moves its arms alternately. It also moves its feet. As an adult it becomes so heavy its feet have to remain immobile because it can't hold itself up with just them anymore. Instead it bobs up and down while holding itself up with its right hand and making a fist with the other. * Flum Ox: As a baby it moves up and down in a calm manner. As an adult it does the same. * Sneyser: As a baby it barely moves. Only its eyes and wiggling of a foot are noticeable. As an adult, its animations are more noticeable as it moves more and occasionally sniffs upwards. * Krillby: As a baby it moves its body and legs in a random pattern while flapping its wings slowly. As an adult, it sways back and forth while also slowly flapping its wings and stomping its left foot once. * Yelmut: As a baby it jiggles to bounce its decorative headgear up and down, revealing its face for a short period. The third time it jiggles, it jumps as well. As an adult, it contracts and expands itself repeatedly while moving its little limbs up and down. Each time it expands, its decorative headgear is removed to reveal the face. * Edamimi: As a baby, it curls up its arms and sway from side to side. As an adult, it will sway from side to side while clapping its hands to keep in tempo. * Quarrister: As a baby, it “rocks” from side to side. As an adult, * Riff: * Incisaur: * Bisonorus: Flum ox guf.gif|Adult Flum Ox Yelmut idle.gif|Adult Yelmut bc1.gif|Baby Edamimi C61AC157-8871-47F4-9C91-61802DF5C687.gif|Adult Quarrister Quint Element * Candelavra: Sways its arms from side to side. * Drummidary: Mystery Like.png|Images of Baby and Adult Idle Animations coming soon! Celestials * Scaratar: Swaying to and fro to every count/beat of the song, while its guitar stays straight. * Loodvigg: Holds arms above its piano, ready to play. * Torrt: Raises its arms up and down, slow like a real tortoise. * Plixie: Slowly floats up and down. * Attmoz: Shifts its elbows up and down in varying directions like a rockstar. * Hornacle: leans back and forth. * Furnoss: Slowly sways upper body left to right * Glaishur: Stretches out its arms and smiles. * Blasoom: Sways back and forth and stomps its feet. * Syncopite: Stomps one of its feet a couple times, and then its other once. * Vhamp: Rocks back and forth. * Galvana: Sways back and forth, while its staff glows. Mystery Like.png|Images of Baby and Adult Idle Animations coming soon! Go to Regular Idle Animations